Roomies Return: Frost's Bite
Roomies Return: Frost's Bite is the twenty-second webisode of season 2. Summary The webisode starts off with Frost waking up from her nightly slumber. As she wakes up she shivers and says she's cold. She wanders into kitchen of her dorm room where Lady Shiva greets her. Frost, still being cold, picks up the teapot from the table and tries to pour some into her cup but nothing comes out of it but a small drop. Star Sapphire says she finished off the tea already and takes a sip from her cup and walks off. Angrily, Frost destroys the tea pot and her tea cup with her ice powers and exits the room, scaring Miss Martian. The next scene shows Frost in her bathrobe, preparing to take a hot shower but is interrupted by Harley Quinn, Lady Shiva, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Star Sapphire. Star Sapphire tells Frost that she used all the hot water and tells Frost the cold is great for her hair and walks off. Frost, once again becomes angry but Miss Martian asks Frost if she would like to go next and says if she doesn't, she'll go because she likes the cold. Frost doesn't answer her question nor reacts to her comment but instead she yells in anger and annoyance and leaves the room, causing Miss Martian to disappear in fright again. The next scene, Frost plugs a heater in and tries to get warm but the crime alert goes off, causing Batgirl, Bumblebee, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Katana and The Flash to spring into action. Their leap of action caused them to accidentally destroy Frost's heater. Frost become furious and freezes her teammates. Lady Shiva asks Star Sapphire what was wrong with Frost and Star Sapphire says how was she supposed to know when Frost doesn't use her words to communicate but stops and thinks for a second and came up with the idea to get Miss Martian to read Frost's mind. Miss Martian becomes frightened and vanishes. The next scene, Miss Martian prepares to read Frost's mind but Frost tells her to mind her own mind. Miss Martian questions Frost she is angry because she's cold. Brutally, Frost says of course she is and she needs heat to recharge her powers and how she has the rudest roommates ever. Frost then shoots ice sickles towards Miss Martian but she melts them with her heat vision. Then Frost gets an idea. In the final scene, it shows Frost and Miss Martian sitting on the sofa in the dorm room with Miss Martian using her heat vision to heat up the room. Star Sapphire walks in and starts to complain about the room's temperature for being too hot. Frost doesn't seem to care and Star Sapphire tells her she liked her better when she was grumpy and walks off. Frost thanks Miss Martian but she accidentally freezes Miss Martian's shoulder which causes her to shriek and disappear. Characters Notes *The title is a pun to frostbite. Goofs *This episode was titled "Frost's Bite" on YouTube. *This episode was listed as the twenty-fourth webisode of season 2 on YouTube. *When Star Sapphire tells Frost she has finished the tea, she is wearing her robe, but when she leaves, she is wearing her regular clothes.